


Die By The Blade

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Sad, This was made because of Faval's death quote, Unhappy Ending, i have no chill, no beta we die like sigurd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Eviscerated soulMaimed sanityAll sacrificedTo the eclipsed reality
Kudos: 4





	Die By The Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped.

Foolish. Absolutely foolish Faval. 

He knew better than to accept Blume’s offer. He knew it was just going to bite back at him when this was all over. 

All it was going to do was let down everyone. 

Patty, Asaello, Daisy. All the other children at the orphanage. 

However, Patty went away to who knows where, and Asaello and Daisy were not the best for combat like Faval. 

What else was he supposed to do? Let the gold run out while he did nothing to stop it? Never! 

He was already away from Connaught, and at any moment somebody would try to attack him. 

There was no turning back now. No matter how much he wished to do so. 

So, he went on. Before he saw Seliph. 

He was supposed to kill Seliph. But a part of him was hesitant. 

What now? 

Will he be a coward? Will he fight till the end? He almost knew that Lord Seliph was unbeatable. 

But he had to do this. 

Drawing his sacred bow, Yewfelle, he began to attack. 

Ah. 

For a moment, he could have sworn he saw his sister in the distance. 

He stopped. 

He froze up. Was Patty on the enemy’s side? 

Him being unable to move put him at a vulnerable position. 

And before long, he felt a sword slash at his chest. Then, he fell to the ground. 

After that, he heard a voice, the voice of his sister. 

“Brother!” 

Faval felt immense pain, but nevertheless he spoke. “Ah, Patty. This-This isn’t what it looks like.”

“What the hell were you thinking? Did you really let Blume use you?”

“I-I...yeah.” 

“Oh gods...now you’re dying…” 

For a moment, he could see tears in those big blue eyes of hers. Naga, everything hurt. “I knew this would...come back to bite me...was only a matter of when.” 

Patty remained silent. 

“Oh...Patty...forgive your...fool of a...brother.” 

“No! Faval! I can still save you, I-” 

She stopped. The faint sound of a sword in front of her. An ally of the Liberation Army had killed her brother. 

Faval was a fool. 

Faval did this to himself. 

Faval was dead.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AvaWritesAlot)!!


End file.
